


Night Drives

by GrandR



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Davey is a long suffering boyfriend, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Insomnia, M/M, Race has insomnia, sleep deprived, this is just me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: “I’m fine Davey” Race rolled his eyes playfully“You look tired Racey” Davey said keeping his tone serious, hand coming up to Race’s cheek, thumb gently brushing over the bags under his eyes, the sight made his chest clench.(Race has Insomnia and Davey loves him a lot)
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Night Drives

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being sad cause I'm lonely in isolation

Davey groaned and sinked further down the couch, throwing the book down beside him, down the hallway he heard Race chuckle 

“God this book sucks” Dave huffs out a breath crossing his arms, hearing his boyfriend walking down the hall “I don’t want to read it anymore” he whined, sighing as Race’s hands found their way into Davey’s hair, the other leaning over the back of the couch 

“Then stop reading you dork” Davey laughed tilting his head back, gently pressing his lips to Race’s 

“Can’t, gotta finish it for class next week”

“David Jacobs, only guy in college who actually does the class readings” Davey rolled his eyes turning on the couch to face Race, the boy looked tired, large dark circles under his eyes and slightly pale cheeks 

“When did you last sleep?” Davey’s voice was soft, he knew about Race’s insomnia, something he learnt as soon as they moved in together. The taller did everything he could to help his boyfriend, made them both meditate before bed, tried every tea imaginable, hot baths, warm honey but none of it worked, Race smiled softly and went along with whatever remedy Davey had read online, blush high on his cheeks at the amount of effort the other would go to to help him sleep, but he would explain every time that the only way was to wait it out. Davey was sure that Race had only gotten 2 hours of actually sleep in the last few days 

“I’m fine Davey” Race rolled his eyes playfully 

“You look tired Racey” Davey said keeping his tone serious, hand coming up to Race’s cheek, thumb gently brushing over the bags under his eyes, the sight made his chest clench. 

“I’m gonna go for a night drive, get some fresh air” Race replied hand covering Davey’s, holding it for a moment before gently pulling it away and pressing a kiss to it before standing up “Don’t wait up” he walked over to the small table next to the front door, grabbing the keys to his car. It was walks before it was drives, Davey would get so anxious at the thought of Race walking around at 2am on the streets of New York, Race had agreed to take the car out instead of walking, promising to never go to far away from home. Davey had gone with him the first few times, wanting to comfort his boyfriend but he always ended up getting very tired, Race feeling bad for keeping the other awake, eventually letting Race go off on his own, sometimes for hours. 

“Please be careful” Davey said, Race throwing him a wink and a mock salute before walking out the door. Davey sighed looking at the door for a few more moments, hoping Race would walk back in and decide he was actually too tired and wanted to go to bed. Surprise surprise, no luck, sighing he turned back around and stood, boiling the kettle and making himself a cup of coffee he walked back over to the couch, picking up the book and settling in to read. 

Davey tried really hard to stay awake, he always did, but as the clock ticked over to 2am he couldn't stop his eyes drooped closed, dozing off on the couch, only to be woken by the sound of the front door closing an undetermined amount of time later, he sat up on the couch looking around, the clock in the kitchen informing him that it was 3:57am. He groaned slightly and rubbed his eyes, his back was sore from the awkward position he’d fallen asleep on the couch in, blinking and looking he wondered where Race was, he heard the front door close, that’s what had woken him up but there were no footsteps, no hands in his hair or teasing words as he help Davey to bed. Standing Davey walked around the couch and looked down towards the door, Race was standing facing the door, his head leaning against the cool wood, in the distance he heard a rumble of thunder and looking out the window he could see that it had started to rain, he quietly walked over to Race and wrapped his arms around the shorter boys waist, pressing a kiss into his slightly damp hair. Race sighed and slumped back against Davey, his eyes closed. Finally, he thought, Race had crashed enough to get some sleep. 

“m’ tired” the boy mumbled, words slurring in exhaustion, turning around so he could snuggle into Davey’s arms, he was shaking slightly gripping tightly onto Davey. He knew the other was probably cold from the rain

“course you’re tired baby, you haven’t slept properly in days” he huffed out a laugh pulling Race back slightly, looking at his face, the bags under his bloodshot eyes looked like black smears of paint, 

“I hate seeing you like this” he whispered watching a small smile dance across the shorter boys lips before Race leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the others cheek

“Davey I wanna got to bed now” Rave blinked up at him through long lashes 

“I know but you need to have a warm shower first, you’ll get sick if you’re not careful” Race groaned again and shook his head pulling Davey close burying his head in the taller boys chest

“Come on”, Davey sighed fondly, leading the other down the hall towards the bathroom, Race letting out a whine 

“Come on, quick shower to warm you up and then we can cuddle all night yeah?” Race rubbed at his eyes again but nodded, turning and stepping into the bathroom. Davey turned quickly ducking into their room he grabbing some fresh clothes out of the drawers for Race, throwing them into the dryer to heat them up, heading back towards the bedroom he turned his attention to the bed pulling the blanket down and closing the curtains, darting down the hallway grabbing the warm clothes and putting them in the bathroom for Race before locking the front door and turning the rest of the lights in the apartment out. Walking back into the bedroom he changed into his own sleeping clothes, turning around to check on his sleepy boyfriend his heart skipped a beat, Race was leaning against the door frame, Davey’s shirt swimming on him as he yawned. Davey took 2 steps forward and pulled Race into his arms again, burying his nose in the others curls 

“I love you” he breathed, he felt Race smile “lets get you to bed” 

The both climbed under the covers, Davey pulling Race close 

“Love you” Race mumbled moving around until he was laying on Davey’s chest, their legs entwined, Dave gently ran a hand up and down the others back as Race’s breathing evened out, smiling Davey let his eyes slip close dozing off into a peaceful slumber. 

David woke later, squinting at the sunlight streaming through one of the windows, he sat up noticing Race wasn’t beside him in bed, he looked over at the clock on their bedside table, the red lights flashing 11:32. God he must have been tired. Looking over at the open window he squinted at the light, Race was sitting on the windowsill, a cup of tea beside him and Davey’s book in his hand. The bags were less noticeable under Race’s eyes, colour back in his cheeks as he turned the page, brushing the slightly too long curls out of his face. Davey fell back onto the bed looking over at the other, a smile spreading across his face. God he was in love.


End file.
